


Experimental

by Pukawaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukawaru/pseuds/Pukawaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia dos namorados, Bokuto e Akaashi se veem em um momento constrangedor após um deles sugerir a ideia de sexo a quatro. Agora, Kuroo e Kenma precisam encontrar uma forma de driblar suas vergonhas enquanto caminham para que a situação desenrole, aproveitando assim algo favorável a todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> OLÁ, GENTCHY. Antes de mais nada vamos as explicações: 
> 
> Eu escrevi isso aqui para treinar meu OT4. SIM, é o primeiro OT4 EVER que escrevo (portanto, desculpem-me se for uma completa bosta). Sempre tive curiosidade de escrever uma cena de sexo a três - pensei até em fazer isso com UshiIwaOi, mas acabei pulando as etapas e indo direto para o sexo a Q U A T R O. Sim, o que vocês irão ler aqui é Tetsu, Akaashi, Bokuto e Kenma transando ao mesmo tempo *todos soltam fogos* como eu fiz essa fanfic mais para treinar mesmo, não haverá um plot do tipo OMG QUE HISTÓRIA; eu levei em conta o fato de que os garotos namoram no universo canônico e que a história se passa alguns anos após eles se formarem... Anyway, leiam e vocês entenderão o que eu estou dizendo :3 
> 
> Vale lembrar que tudo aqui é escrito com base nos meus headcanons + as personalidades canônicas apresentadas no anime/mangá. Tentei deixá-las fiéis ao apresentado, mas como nenhum de nós vimos eles ~transando~ não há meio que regras quanto a essa parte. Por conta disso tá tudo com base nos meus devaneios de fujoshi shippadora de KuroKen e BokuAka sim e__e anyway, chega de enrolar. Boa leitura! ♥

O silêncio predominante naquele cômodo era, acima de tudo, constrangedor. Os quatro rapazes trocavam olhares como se aguardassem - por meio de algum gesto ou palavra - a confirmação de que o que haviam ido fazer estava totalmente liberado. A ideia inicial partira do ex-capitão da Fukurodani, que numa brincadeira em meio aos encontros usuais dissera que nunca havia experimentado sexo à quatro.

Para dizer a verdade, ele nunca havia feito com ninguém além de Akaashi.

A princípio apenas falou tal coisa porque a cerveja já havia subido o suficiente para a sua cabeça, deixando sua visão tão turva que mal conseguiu ver o olhar envergonhado que Keiji carregava. À frente da revelação nenhum dos ex-jogadores conseguiu dizer algo, apenas bebericaram de seus copos em silêncio aguardando pela frase era só uma brincadeira— essa que nunca chegou.

Quando o assunto parecia ter morrido, Tetsurou deu o desprazer a Kozume de revivê-lo. Confessou também - entre uma dose e outra de cerveja - que nunca havia feito, apesar de que sempre teve curiosidade pois achava diferente. Era verdade que poderia ter realizado sua fantasia antes com pessoas desconhecidas, no entanto, não conseguia aceitar totalmente a ideia de outra pessoa tocar seu namorado. Para isso teria que ser no mínimo uma pessoa em quem ele confiasse, e quando Bokuto revelou sua semelhante fantasia viu ali a chance de poder concretizá-la. Ao contrário dele, Kenma nunca pensou no assunto.

Porém, agora que estavam no quarto de Kuroo e sentados sobre a cama espaçosa, o único som que podia ser ouvido eram o dos carros passando na rua abaixo do prédio, este que ele dividia com o namorado. Poderiam ter ido a um motel, mas a ideia soava nojenta aos olhos de Kenma que em partes não havia concordado plenamente com aquilo. Fazer sexo com Bokuto ou Akaashi parecia deixá-lo desconfortável, logo ele que nunca fora aberto de tal maneira para nenhuma outra pessoa além de Tetsurou. Precisaria estar em total sintonia com os dois para que pudesse sentir prazer - ou no mínimo estar confortável.

Embora não soubesse, Akaashi também pensava da mesma forma - ainda que fosse mais propenso a aceitar desafios do que o garoto de olhos redondos semelhantes a de um gato. A ideia de sexo à quatro passara pela sua cabeça muito antes de Bokuto cogitá-la, no entanto, sempre pensou que o companheiro fosse ter a mente mais fechada a respeito do assunto. Em consequência disso, tamanho foi o seu espanto quando ele soltou a bomba diante da roda de amigos sem antes comentar consigo.

“Então...” dissera Bokuto, com a voz meio fanha e pigarreando em seguida. Quando saíra de casa gritou aos quatro cantos do mundo sobre o quanto estava ansioso por aquilo, mas agora era profundamente afogado em constrangimento. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer. “Quando vamos começar?” Seus olhos dourados fitaram os dois amigos esperando que eles fossem ser os primeiros, já que achava que Akaashi não faria nada sem a sua aprovação.

“Bro, fique tranquilo.” confortou Tetsurou, mesmo que possuísse o mesmo grau de nervosismo. “Tudo no seu tempo.” Havia falado aquilo, mas por dentro o moreno se deteriorava em desespero. Teria que ser o primeiro a tomar a atitude ou deveria esperar pelo sinal de Kozume, aprovando tal atitude? Suas mãos estavam trêmulas demais para que as tirasse de dentro do bolso do casaco, nem mesmo suas falas possuíam coerência na hora de serem ditas. No fundo, não queria que vissem seu desconforto.

Porém, conforme o tempo se passava, Keiji ia ficando ainda mais impaciente e irritado. Achava um exagero tratar aquela situação de tal forma, visto que todos - sem exceção - haviam concordado em tê-la. Se fosse depender dos ex-capitães a situação nunca seguiria adiante e por isso a primeira atitude partiu dele, esta que o levou para próximo do ex-setter da Nekoma a fim de que pudesse beijá-lo.

A princípio apenas um leve selinho fora dado, mas logo após sua língua pediu passagem em meios aos pequenos lábios do antigo levantador - esta que ele concedeu surpreendentemente. Com a mão que deslizava até a nuca de Kenma, Keiji empenhava-se em degustar do sabor de maçã que o menor carregava. Explorou cada canto da boca dele, roçando sua língua e pausando o beijo a fim de que pudessem respirar.

Akaashi e Kozume se afastaram, olhando para seus respectivos namorados logo após isso - e que se encontravam com bocas abertas e olhos arregalados.

“Akaashi!” gritou Koutarou, de maneira estridente. Não pôde deixar de se sentir chocado, visto que seu namorado havia agido sem qualquer permissão de sua parte. Mesmo assim, a visão que tivera deles se beijando foi em suma agradável.

“Se fossemos esperar por você ou Kuroo-san nunca iriamos adiante.” dissera Akaashi, lançando olhares de reprovação na direção dos garotos que se entreolharam envergonhados. Sentado de frente para Kozume, suas mãos permaneciam sobre os joelhos dele.

Kenma, que estava sentado entre as pernas do namorado, observava àquilo com uma expressão surpresa. De boca entreaberta ele convidava indiretamente Keiji para que continuasse o ato, avisando daquela forma que aprovava o que aconteceu. Era verdade que de início não concordava totalmente com a situação, mas após sentir o gosto doce da boca de Akaashi uma quentura se ascendeu dentro de si. Queria ir mais afundo, era uma experiência diferente da que estava acostumado a ter. Devido a isso, Kozume não poupou tempo: levou suas mãos até as laterais do rosto de Akaashi e o puxou para mais perto, contornando seus lábios com a língua e chupando os cantos da boca dele devagar.

Era fato, ele tinha gosto de menta.

Enquanto aquilo acontecia diante de seus olhos, Tetsurou olhou para Bokuto que deu de ombros sem saber o que fazer. A única opção plausível era observá-los, já que foram corajosos o suficiente para tomarem a primeira atitude de toda uma reação em cadeia. Recostando a bochecha ao lado do rosto de Kenma, observou dali o namorado chupar a língua de Akaashi para dentro da própria boca. Não podia negar que não se sentia nem um pouco irritado ou enciumado, estava realmente aproveitando a cena em cada mínimo detalhe que essa possuía - por mais profana que soasse. Suas mãos àquela altura apertavam as laterais do corpo do loiro, instigando-o a continuar o beijo e de certa forma entregar-se mais a ele.

“Não se segure, Kenma,” falou baixo. “Pode beijá-lo à vontade.”

Porém, embora os três estivessem claramente se divertindo, Koutarou não se sentia da mesma forma. Isolado do outro lado da cama, o que lhe restava fazer era observar de longe o quadril de Keiji se movimentar de maneira erótica como se o chamasse para mais perto. Ainda que tudo estivesse acontecendo diante de seus olhos, queria uma confirmação de Akaashi para que enfim pudesse se juntar a eles - caso contrário permaneceria imóvel. Era torturante olhar e não poder tocar, aquilo fazia com que tudo fosse mais difícil de se suportar. A maneira com a qual seu namorado beijava o outro garoto - parando por vezes para emitir alguns grunhidos sensuais - criava arrepios impertinentes que subiam por sua espinha e desapareciam à altura de sua nuca. Queria participar, queria ter sua parcela de cooperação. Todavia, os três pareciam ter uma perfeita sintonia, essa que não necessitava dele nem de suas intervenções.

Injuriado, o garoto arrastou-se sobre a cama e se sentou ao lado de Kuroo. Seu namorado parecia empenhado demais no beijo para lhe dar atenção, por isso tudo o que lhe restou fazer foi por a expressão mais triste em seu rosto esperando que em algum momento ele fosse notá-lo. Porém, Akaashi não fizera isso e continuou beijando Kenma sem interrupções, deixando-o frustrado. Bokuto então recostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, desejando internamente que aquilo acabasse rapidamente.

Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos pesadas de Kuroo percorriam as coxas torneada de Kozume, apertando a carne ali existente com brutalidade deixando as marcas de suas mãos graças a pele clara do garoto. Estava começando a ficar excitado e tinha conhecimento de que seu membro roçando às costas de Kenma o fazia se sentir da mesma forma, já que ele demonstrava tal efeito através dos beijos com Akaashi que se tornavam mais profundos com o passar do tempo. Suas mãos traçaram caminho até a cintura ossuda do loiro e continuaram a subir levando junto sua blusa; ao terminar, ele já estava nu do quadril para a cima e com isso seus lábios tiveram total liberdade para beijar as costas dele e mordiscá-la à sua própria maneira como sabia que ele gostava.

A mente de Kozume, porém, encontrava-se em um nó eterno. Dividido entre focar sua atenção no beijo com Keiji e corresponder aos estímulos do namorado, o garoto ergueu o quadril e o posicionou exatamente sobre a ereção de Kuroo. Se sentando sobre ela, mexeu a cintura em movimentos circulares que logo fizeram com que Tetsurou gemesse ao pé de seu ouvido - tudo isso sem pausar o beijo com Akaashi. Os gemidos dele eram roucos e eróticos, ouvi-los com certeza era um estímulo à parte. Embora nunca tenha tido um apresso pelo sexo igual a ele, Kenma sentia gosto em proporcionar prazer ao seu parceiro.

“Você está começando a me provocar, Kitten.” comentou Kuroo. “O que faria se eu fizesse o mesmo?” acrescentou, levando sua mão até o pênis de Kenma e massageando-o por cima da roupa. Recebeu em resposta um aperto das mãos pequenas dele sobre seus pulsos, que relutante não deixou um suspiro fugir em meio ao beijo entre ele e Akaashi.

Kozume poderia apenas focar no prazer de seu namorado, no entanto, aquela situação agora não era vivida somente por eles. Havia outras envolvidas, essas que deveriam receber a devida atenção. Graças a isso, quando Tetsurou tentou enfiar a mão dentro de sua bermuda, o mais novo rapidamente tratou de dar à ela outro rumo: o pênis rígido de Bokuto que dava sinal por debaixo do short mesmo que sua mente tentasse abafar os sons eróticos emitidos pelos antigos levantadores. Kenma afastou-se de Akaashi, pausando assim o beijando. Seu olhar - juntamente com o de Keiji - recaíram sobre Tetsurou que diante daquilo sorria satisfeito.

“Bro, o que você ‘tá fazendo?” indagou Koutarou, observando a mão de Kuroo abrir o zíper de seu short e consequentemente agarrar seu membro colocando-o para fora já rígido.

“Você não pode ficar de fora, bro.” respondeu àquilo, apertando o pênis de Bokuto após o segurar pela base. Aos poucos iniciou movimentos lentos com seu pulso, masturbando o amigo e observando-o morder os lábios enquanto ele empurrava o corpo de Kozume um pouco para frente para tocá-lo no mesmo lugar.

Cutucando-o Bokuto na perna, Tetsurou avisou daquela forma que o garoto deveria terminar de tirar a roupa - coisa que ele fez euforicamente.

Ao contrário dos demais, o ex-capitão da Fukurodani era o primeiro a ficar totalmente nu e de certa forma aquilo aumentou a sua moral. Entendeu através daquele ato que a sua parte de cooperação estava chegando, e não poderia deixar de apreciar o fato. Kuroo, ao contrário do que ele esperava, o agarrou pela nuca e o puxou para mais perto. Era a primeira vez que beijava o amigo e no início não poderia deixar de achar estranho, contudo, conforme foi avançando - a situação sendo ajudada pela mão de Tetsurou que ainda continuava a masturbá-lo - percebeu que havia se antecipado em rotular aquilo como esquisito.

No final das contas - e para a sua total surpresa, Kuroo beijava bem.

Tetsurou, porém, já sentia o pré-gozo do amigo melar sua mão e quando percebeu contornou os lábios com a língua. Estava curioso sobre como seria chupá-lo, mas antes que pudesse tomar algum tipo de iniciativa Akaashi aproximou-se de Bokuto e lhe sugou o lábio inferior. Seus olhos castanhos repuxados observavam o garoto de cabelos cinzas, enquanto que suas bochechas ruborizadas transmitiam seu constrangimento.

“Bokuto-san,” Ele murmurou, aproximando a boca contra o ouvido do namorado e lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. “Eu apenas quis sentir o gosto do Kenma-san,” Fez uma breve pausa, trilhando o pescoço de Bokuto com beijos até chegar ao seu peitoral. “Agora quero que você o sinta da mesma maneira que eu senti.”

A voz carregada de malicia dava permissão para que Koutarou fizesse o que desde sempre quis fazer: participar. Não precisava mais escutar os gemidos isolado no canto da cama, agora seria o causador deles. Engatinhando sobre ela, ele aproximou-se de Kozume ainda constrangido sobre qual parte do corpo dele poderia tocar. O garoto era menor se comparado a ele, e sua feição era a de alguém ingênuo - principalmente se levasse em conta o olhar perdido que tinha graças aos chupões que Kuroo dava em seu pescoço. Foi então que teve uma ideia: aproximou a boca do mamilo rosado e exposto dele, contornando um com a língua enquanto estimulava o outro com a ponta do dedo.

Ser tocado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo era absurdamente excitante para Kenma. Seu membro rígido já pedia por meios de ser aliviado, mas ninguém parecia disposto a proporcionar aquilo a ele. De certa forma também não se importava; quanto mais demorasse a gozar, mas tempo tudo aquilo duraria. Poderia aproveitar por mais tempo os lábios macios de Koutarou que lambiam seus mamilos; poderia desfrutar de beijos profundos com Akaashi; acima de tudo, teria Tetsurou tocando-o por mais tempo, já que cada toque do moreno em sua pele o proporcionava uma sensação diferente. Ninguém sabia tocá-lo tão perfeitamente quanto Kuroo sabia, por mais que tentassem - e no fundo Kozume apreciava as tentativas.

Teria permanecido por mais tempo em seus dilemas pessoais se não fosse por Bokuto. O rapaz passou um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura e o retirou de cima do colo de Tetsurou, puxando-o para o dele. Seus lábios desenhavam um sorriso sarcástico, os olhos famintos devoraram cada parte da silhueta de seu corpo e os toques eram desesperados. Através deles Kenma percebeu o quanto ele estava ansioso para provar de seu gosto. E, ainda no controle da situação, ele pressionou o seu quadril para baixo roçando o pênis contra a sua bunda. Seria mentira dizer que Kozume não apreciou aquilo ou que de fato não sentiu certo prazer. Não queria admitir, mas estava ansioso para tê-lo dentro. E Koutarou parecia estar gostando de cada mínimo detalhe - principalmente da forma como Kenma mordia os lábios tentando conter os gemidos - pois repetiu a atitude várias vezes até ficar realmente satisfeito.

Ao lado deles, Akaashi observava à cena recostado à parede enquanto Kuroo se dava ao trabalho de despi-lo. Dessa maneira, sua ereção ficou totalmente exposta e a mercê da boca dele, que segurando-a pela base tratou de contornar a glande com a língua e sugá-la delicadamente. Imediatamente Keiji deixou um suspiro fugir por entre seus lábios, esse que o ex-capitão percebeu e correspondeu com um meio sorriso ainda com seu membro na boca. Cada vez que a língua dele passeava por toda a base, os dedos dos seus pés de Akaashi se contorciam e ele cobria o rosto com o braço. Não estava envergonhado, só sabia que ainda não era o momento certo de gemer. Aquilo era sem sombra de dúvidas prazeroso, Kuroo sabia exatamente o que fazer e onde colocar a língua. Deitado sobre a cama, ele se mantinha apoiado em um dos cotovelos enquanto a outra mão preocupava-se em masturbar Keiji. Seus dentes corriam pela virilha do outro, dando chupões que sabia que mais tarde deixariam marcas e que de fato ele não se importava.

Mas Tetsurou demonstrava-se insaciável, ele queria mais e com certeza faria mais. Aquilo tudo era novidade para ele. Havia se passado quatro anos após ele engatar um relacionamento sério com Kenma desde que este terminou o colegial, por conta disso não havia estado com mais ninguém durante os esses anos que não fosse o loiro. Por isso, toda aquela carne nova - como ele assim chamava - era imensamente convidativa. Na cabeceira da cama havia um tubo de lubrificante, este que o garoto de cabelo espetado rapidamente pegou. Com o olhar fixo no ex-setter, despejou certa quantidade sobre dois dedos e, sem pestanejar, inseriu-os no interior dele de uma única vez.

Akaashi não soube ter outra reação senão gemer. A sensação de Tetsurou chupando seu membro mesclada ao prazer que os dedos dele lhe proporcionavam foi incomensurável, a ponto de não conseguir mais manter os barulhos eróticos presos dentro de sua boca e chamando assim a atenção do namorado que outrora estava preocupado em beijar Kenma. No entanto, aquilo não era nem de longe sexo à quatro. Quem visse de fora diria que os rapazes estavam apenas trocando de casais, e de acordo com o que haviam combinado dias antes aquilo não era o que queriam. A ideia era que pudessem proporcionar prazer um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, não separados cada um em um canto da cama. Queriam ser complementares e queriam estar presentes em cada etapa anterior ao orgasmo.

Por conta disso, Koutarou retirou Kozume de seu colo e se aproximou de Tetsurou, pedindo para que esse se deitasse de lado. Assim que o rapaz acatou sua ordem, ele tornou a olhar de volta para Kenma e o chamou para mais perto. Dentro de sua cabeça um plano estava sendo arquitetado, esse que o garoto apelidado de owl pelos amigos ansiava em pôr em pratica. Havia encontrado uma maneira de unir os garotos a fim de que todos compartilharem prazer, sem precisar que fossem apenas em pares. Sentia-se, sinceramente, genial por ter pensado em tal coisa.

Quando Kozume já estava próximo o suficiente, Bokuto o segurou pela cintura e virou seu corpo de costas para si de forma bruta, prensando a sua ereção nele e em seguida fazendo-o se deitar sobre o colchão. Ergueu um pouco o quadril do loiro e, devagar, desceu seu short juntamente com a cueca e abriu as nádegas usando as duas mãos. Toda aquela visão só lhe deixou ainda mais excitado, por isso sua língua não perdeu tempo: penetrou Kenma, arrancando do garoto o gemido mais rouco dado até agora por ele.

Não era somente Kuroo quem chupava Akaashi, Bokuto também brincava com a língua no interior de Kozume. Porém, ainda não era o que ele havia arquitetado.

Toda a cena deixava Keiji ainda mais eufórico. Sua mão agarrou o cabelo negro de Tetsurou, forçando a cabeça dele contra seu pênis e pedindo dessa forma para que fosse mais rápido. O observou engolir seu membro quase que por completo, sugando a glande toda vez que seus lábios retornavam à ela.

Já Kenma contorcia os pés à medida que Koutarou penetrava mais a língua e o masturbava com a mão livre. Vendo a forma como seu namorado se envolvia com Akaashi não poderia ficar sem fazer nada, iria enfim pôr em pratica o que mais gostava: proporcionar prazer. Seu rosto estava no mesmo ângulo que o pênis de Kuroo, ainda que este estivesse encoberto por mudas de roupas. Precisava ter acesso a ele, por isso desceu o zíper o mais rápido que pôde e, com a ajuda de Tetsurou, retirou a bermuda juntamente com a cueca - observando a ereção dele pular para fora da roupa extremamente rígida. Nunca a havia visto daquela maneira, e de fato a situação só serviu para que sua boca salivasse ansiando desesperadamente para que a colocasse dentro.

Tomou nas mãos e fez o que tanto queria: abocanhou o pênis do namorado, o chupou como nunca fizera antes enquanto esse empurrava o quadril como resposta. Sua língua descia por toda a extremidade, desde a glande até a base. O gosto do pré-gozo de Tetsurou era absurdamente excitante, cada vez que ele entrava em contato com a sua língua o loiro sentia mais vontade de colocá-lo inteiramente na boca. Embora já estivesse acostumado, cada vez que transavam era como se uma coisa nova fosse descoberta. O estímulo que recebia de Bokuto também não ficava para trás, afinal, o ex-jogador sabia exatamente como masturbar alguém. Tudo aquilo servia para que sentisse ainda mais desejo em tomar Kuroo por completo, fazendo assim o que ele tanto gostava: garganta profunda. Sentiu a mão de Tetsurou segurá-lo pelos cabelos e afundar sua cabeça para trás contra o próprio pênis, puxando-a em seguida de volta.

Seus olhos dourados foram de encontro aos dele. Kuroo arfava com as bochechas ruborizadas, junto a um sorriso de canto com os lábios vermelhos e úmidos. Ainda tinha os dedos inseridos dentro de Keiji, mantendo um ritmo de estocada lento e longo. A única coisa que restava para Akaashi fazer era gemer, e Kenma não sabia se olhava para a expressão de prazer dele ou se fitava o próprio namorado.

“Eu já estava sentindo falta da sua boca, Kitten.” confessou o ex-jogador da Nekoma, tirando as mãos do loiro de seu membro e segurando-o ele mesmo. Tetsurou o batia contra a bochecha vermelha de Kozume, observando a forma como seus olhos se fechavam. Já havia chupado Akaashi e agora sua mente desejava outra coisa: queria ver o próprio namorado proporcionar prazer a outra pessoa.

Porém, não era o que Bokuto queria. Ele não permitiu que Kuroo puxasse Kenma de volta para cima de si; antes que fizesse tal coisa, o garoto debruçou seu corpo sobre o de Kozume como se quisesse tomar posse dele, inserindo apenas a glande no loiro - mas não antes de lubrificá-la - que mordeu os lábios surpreso com o ato. Ao perceber tamanho o espanto, tratou de beijá-lo nas costas e masturbá-lo até que sentisse os músculos relaxarem. Não poderia agir da mesma forma que agia com Akaashi, afinal, eram pessoas diferentes que mereciam tratamentos diferentes. Teria que mover a situação com ainda mais tato do que de costume, e graças à sua dedicação conseguira o que tanto ansiava: Kenma estava finalmente relaxado. Começou então a penetrá-lo até estar completamente dentro, mas não antes de uma de suas mãos se enroscar no pescoço do outro e apertá-lo com um pouco mais de força do que deveria. Sua respiração batia contra a nuca de Kozume, e dessa maneira tão próxima conseguia ouvi-lo.

“Bokuto...” ele murmurava, arranhando o braço do garoto. Esperou que ele fosse reclamar ou pedir para que parasse, mas Kenma apenas movimentou deu quadril no pênis de Koutarou. Era a sua maneira de dizer que estava apreciando tudo o que o maior fazia.

Diante daquilo Bokuto não poderia ignorar seus instintos, no fundo gostava de uma dose de brutalidade. Movendo o quadril num ritmo lento, consequentemente fora aumentando a velocidade das estocadas conforme o seu nível de excitação aumentava. Estar dentro de uma pessoa que não fosse Keiji o ajudava na hora de sentir prazer, e se levasse em conta que no fundo sempre desejou poder saber como era foder Kenma a situação tornava-se ainda mais prazerosa. Quanto mais rápido era o ritmo, mas alto ele gemia. Por vezes batia em suas nádegas, recebendo grunhidos em resposta e olhares de Kuroo que aprovavam totalmente a situação.

Dessa maneira sentia-se ainda mais livre para usufruir do corpo de Kozume.

Tetsurou, após perceber o que acontecia, resolveu não ficar para trás. Sentou-se de frente para eles, mas não antes de puxar Akaashi junto consigo e colocá-lo sobre seu colo. Não precisou fazer nada a seguir, pois o menor sabia exatamente o que aconteceria. Limitou-se a observá-lo passar o lubrificante em si, erguendo o quadril e penetrando seu membro ele mesmo depois. Ele subia e descia o corpo, movimentando-se de acordo com o que conseguia sobre o baixo ventre de Kuroo. Era excitante ouvir os gemidos de Akaashi e Kenma se mesclarem, trazia para si uma sensação diferente do que sentira antes. Sua ereção pulsava dentro de Keiji e sua boca úmida mordiscava-o na nuca, descendo em seguida até sua orelha e sussurrando:

“Agora descobri o que o Bokuto tanto viu em você.” Foi o que dissera antes de abaixar todo o corpo de Akaashi sobre seu colo, penetrando-o tão profundamente que o garoto tivera que parar o que estava fazendo para gemer e respirar fundo. “É realmente gostoso foder você.”

O prazer e dor se mesclavam dentro de Keiji, que sabia que a qualquer momento poderia atingir o seu ápice graças à brutalidade da situação. Sempre foi mais propenso a gozar quando Bokuto agia de forma mais rígida e com Tetsurou não seria diferente, contudo, não queria que acontecesse antes de Kenma ter provando de seu pré-gozo e de ser fodido por Bokuto. Precisava se segurar, precisava conter todo aquele calor que inundava o seu interior.

“Bokuto-san...” Ele dissera em meio aos gemidos, levando suas mãos até o rosto do namorado e acariciando suas bochechas enquanto Tetsurou se preocupava em mexer o quadril para que seu pênis continuasse a penetrar ele. Ao mesmo tempo, Keiji queria beijar Koutarou. Se tinha alguém que ele fazia questão que o tocasse, esse alguém era Bokuto. Havia aprendido a apreciar cada toque dele - sem que percebesse que aos poucos estava se tornando dependente. Diante das circunstâncias, tentou erguer um pouco o corpo para que pudesse tocá-los nos lábios, mas Kuroo não permitiu. Assim que percebeu que Akaashi estava se mexendo o puxou novamente para o seu colo e aumentou o ritmo da penetração.

Keiji soltou um longo gemido, o que agradou todos os três outros rapazes. Mas apesar de tudo não se daria por vencido, não permitiria que Kuroo fosse o controlador da situação. Se tinha algo que era verdade em seu relacionado é que não importava se Bokuto era quem ficava por cima, no final das contas ele é que era o dominador.

“Kuroo-san,” gemeu, segurando o rosto do moreno pelo queixo e fazendo-o olhar para si. “Você está sendo um mau menino.”

“Me desculpe, Akaashi,” Tetsurou mordeu seu maxilar, beijando-o em seguida e sugando forte um dos lábios a ponto de deixá-lo roxo. “Mas eu realmente gostei de estar dentro de você.”

Graças a posição em que estavam, o pênis de Akaashi permanecia diante dos olhares curiosos de Kozume. O garoto conseguia ver o pré-gozo sair pela glande, enquanto que sua língua formigava ansiando por provar do gosto dele. Movido pela incessante curiosidade, Kenma agarrou o membro de Keiji e o levou até a boca, chupando desde os seus testículos e subindo até a base deste.

“Kitten, assim eu fico com ciúmes.” disse Tetsurou, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios loiros do garoto e forçando sua cabeça contra o baixo ventre de Keiji. Apesar de Kozume ter tomado a iniciativa do ato, era Kuroo quem ditava o ritmo que sua boca se movimentaria. Sempre gostou daquele ar de dominador que o namorado possuía, de certa forma era uma das coisas que mais o excitava. As mãos deles eram grandes e pesadas - totalmente o oposto das suas, e todas as vezes que elas o tocavam um arrepio diferente corria sua espinha. No entanto, sua mente agora estava preocupada com outra questão: as estocavas de Koutarou que começaram a ser mais fortes e constantes. Cada vez mais o garoto ia afundo, penetrando-o completamente. Por mais que quisesse gemer, sua boca estava ocupada demais masturbando Akaashi, que consequentemente sofria as consequências das penetrações de Kuroo.

Ver as feições de Keiji iniciou um sentimento de inveja dentro de si. Apesar de apreciar demasiadamente a forma como Bokuto o fodia, quem Kenma realmente queria que o levasse ao extremo era Tetsurou. E o rapaz pensava da mesma forma: embora estivesse apreciando o fato de como era quente dentro de Kozume, seu membro pulsava implorando pelo interior de Akaashi.

E foi exatamente o que fizeram.

Koutarou se recolheu e andou de joelhos sobre a cama até próximo de Keiji, lançando um olhar para Tetsurou como quem quer dizer eu assumo daqui. Assim que Akaashi estava livre ele o segurou pelo quadril e o prensou contra a parede, abrindo suas pernas e penetrando dois dedos. Fora fácil graças à lubrificação que já havia sido feita antes, por isso não poupou força na hora de movimentá-los dentro do namorado.

“Eu quero te escutar gemer da mesma maneira que gemeu para o Kuroo. Se eu notar qualquer coisa inferior àquilo, você sofrerá as consequências.” sussurrou, mordendo a nuca do namorado.

Akaashi sabia exatamente quais seriam as consequências. Bokuto tinha o hábito de dar tapas em seu rosto, além de puxar o seu cabelo e fodê-lo mais com força do que qualquer outro já havia feito antes. O ex-capitão era realmente uma pessoa bruta na cama, totalmente o oposto do que aparentava ser na quadra ou nas aulas da faculdade onde seu jeito idiota era dominante. E embora Bokuto achasse que daquela maneira estava dominando a situação, no fundo Keiji nunca dissera como amava esse lado grosseiro dele.

Gostava de manter em segredo, era o seu trunfo na cama.

De pernas abertas, Akaashi apenas apreciou de olhos selados a forma como ele o fodia com os dedos. Pôde senti-lo inserir um terceiro dedo, agradecendo por meios de gemidos aquela atitude.

“Mais fundo!” implorou quase que em um sussurro quando o sentiu tocar o seu ponto. “Mais fundo, Bokuto-san.”

“Você sabe que não posso ir mais fundo do que isso,” retrucou Koutarou. Seus lábios percorriam as costas de Keiji, descendo até suas nádegas e mordendo-as. Voltou trilhando um caminho pela linha de sua espinha, até chegar novamente ao ponto de partida. “Mas conheço algo que consegue.” Foi a última coisa que disse antes de finalmente penetrar Akaashi de uma única fez. O gemido que o garoto deixou escapar por entre os lábios fora infinitamente superior a qualquer outro que dera antes quando era fodido por Tetsurou.

Bokuto viu naquilo a sua vitória: nada era melhor do que ser o melhor para Keiji.

Segurando a própria ereção, Kozume observava os dois interagirem entre si. Almejava também ser tratado daquela maneira por seu namorado, esse que não demorou muito para se manifestar. Com o hálito quente dele batendo contra o seu ombro, apreciou os beijos demorados que ele dava subindo até sua orelha. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados, pois acreditava que dessa forma conseguiria aproveitar inteiramente o ato. Era certo que toda aquela atmosfera era excitante, mas nada se igualava aos toques de Kuroo que pareciam conhecer perfeitamente cada mínima parte de seu corpo.

“Eu esperei a noite toda para estar dentro de você, Kenma.” A voz ele, abarrotada de sensualidade, soou baixa e mansa. As mãos de sempre agora subiam por suas coxas, arranhando todo o percurso até chegarem à altura de sua cintura. Às costas, Kozume pôde sentir o membro de Tetsurou pulsar, evidenciando o tamanho de excitação que ele sentia. Sabia que ele ansiava por penetrá-lo, assim como a boca dele desejava provar do gosto da sua após estar ter experimentado o pré-gozo de Akaashi. A maneira com a qual ele o tocava tão desesperado... Kenma não via a hora de tê-lo dentro.

Virando-se de frente para Tetsurou, o loiro passou seu braço ao redor do pescoço do companheiro e o beijou. Diferente de outrora, o beijo era calmo e curioso. Aquela era a maneira deles conversarem sem precisar dizer uma única palavra, afinal, para eles nunca isso foi necessário.

Se conheciam perfeitamente, se completavam harmoniosamente.

Quando por fim Kuroo sugou seu lábio e o puxou para si, Kenma abriu os olhos. Num único empurrão, o garoto caiu sobre a cama exatamente no centro das pernas de Bokuto. Se erguesse o olhar poderia observar o membro de Koutarou penetrar Keiji, e tudo isso só aumentava o desejo de que queria vivenciar a mesma sensação através de Tetsurou. E isso não tardou em chegar: Kuroo debruçou seu corpo contra o de Kozume, aproximando-se cada vez mais da ereção do namorado com a boca e por fim lambendo-a antes de voltar a postura normal. Encaixou-se no centro das pernas dele e, penetrando-o devagar, assistiu Kenma soltar um gemido rouco e segurar o lençol. Cada vez mais que ia adentrando, mais o loiro repuxava o tecido para tentar se conter - e a tortura propagou-se até que Tetsurou já estivesse satisfeito em provocá-lo.

Já totalmente dentro, as estocadas eram lentas da maneira que Kuroo sabia que Kenma gostava. O garoto não era afobado, pelo contrário, apreciava os pequenos detalhes e gostava de quando as coisas adquiriam uma longa duração. Quanto maior fosse o tempo em que Tetsurou estivesse dentro, mais poderia desfrutar da sensação que ele lhe proporcionava. Não havia outra pessoa no mundo que o fodesse melhor do que ele; cada toque, por mais mínimo que fosse, lhe era diferente. Gostava do cheiro que ele exalava e da forma como era tratado; embora Kuroo tivesse a aparência de um garoto rude, por dentro ele era a pessoa mais dedicada e carinhosa que conhecia - mesmo que as vezes gostasse de lhe dizer algumas palavras sujas.

“Não há nada melhor do que foder você.” confessou Tetsurou, ao debruçar seu corpo novamente sobre o do namorado e sussurrar tais palavras ao pé do ouvido dele.

Agora, com ele passando a ponta da língua sobre seus mamilos enquanto a penetração adquiria um ritmo mais rápido e forte - prova de que Kuroo já estava chegando ao seu limite, não havia outra coisa a se fazer senão fechar os olhos e aguardar que o seu próprio ápice chegasse junto ao dele. Kozume mantinha as pernas cruzadas ao redor da cintura de Tetsurou, gemendo para ele cada vez mais alto. No início Kenma sempre tentava se conter, mas por fim acaba se entregando ao prazer e falando mais alto do que gostaria.

“Tetsu...” gemeu Kenma. Só o chamava daquela forma quando estava prestes a gozar.

Os casais procuravam concentrar suas atenções em seus respectivos namorados, e Akaashi foi o primeiro a gozar. Seu orgasmo respingou um pouco sobre o rosto de Kozume, que encontrava-se deitado entre as suas pernas e das de Bokuto. Sua respiração era pesada e descompassada, tentava a todo o momento recobrar o fôlego enquanto Koutarou preocupava-se em também chegar ao seu clímax. No entanto, havia algo de diferente que ele gostaria de experimentar.

“Bokuto-san,” pôs-se a dizer. “Quero que faça algo.”

“Akaashi, eu estou ocupado.” resmungou sentindo os sinais do orgasmo se aproximarem, mas foi impedido de prosseguir no ato quando Keiji se moveu para fora da cama levando-o junto consigo. Sentado sobre a beira dela, Akaashi posicionou suas mãos sobre a sua cintura puxando-o para mais perto. Seus lábios úmidos roçaram contra a sua ereção, arrancando dele um gemido de satisfação. Não demorou até que ele começasse a chupá-lo, percebendo que tal coisa o ajudaria a gozar. Gostava da suavidade que a boca de Akaashi tinha, ela era excessivamente macia. “Por que não deixou que eu gozasse dentro de você?” indagou manhoso, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros do namorado e prensando a cabeça dele contra o seu membro, fazendo-o ir mais fundo.

“Eu quero que” Keiji pôs-se a dizer, deixando a boca livre para que pudesse prosseguir. “Você goze no meu rosto, Bokuto-san.”

As bochechas de Koutarou rapidamente tornaram-se mais vermelhas do que um pimentão. O garoto tratou de olhar para os dois amigos que, felizmente, estavam focados demais no sexo para terem ouvido aquilo.

“Mas Akaashi...” Ele disse um tanto envergonhado, mas ao sentir o ex-setter morder sutilmente a sua glande mudou de ideia. A forma como Keiji o encarava, com uma expressão carregada de malicia, fez com que sua mente não desejasse mais nada além de ser chupado por ele. “Então trate de fazer um bom trabalho aí em baixo para que eu possa gozar.” ordenou, passando o dedão sobre a bochecha do mais novo e conduzindo-o de volta ao boquete. Segurando a base de seu pênis, Akaashi o sugava e chupava com intensidade. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que fazer e em qual ritmo realizar. Afinal, devido ao longo relacionamento que tinham desde o colegial, Keiji havia memorizado todos os seus gostos - e os enumerados numa lista. Graças a isso não precisou que o tempo se perpetuasse, quando menos percebeu já estava gozando dentro da boca de Akaashi. Ao se deparar com aquela cena, tratou de segurar seu próprio pênis permitindo que assim o restante do gozo recaísse sobre o rosto dele.

Keiji recebeu tudo de bom grado, abrindo a boca para que alguns vestígios adentrassem dentro dela. Mesmo que um pouco do orgasmo de Bokuto estivesse sobre seus olhos, ao semicerrar eles pôde ver a expressão de satisfação que o namorado carregava.

Aquela era uma das melhores ideias que tivera para a noite.

Um pouco distante deles, Kenma e Kuroo focavam suas atenções inteiramente na situação entre si. Cada vez mais Tetsurou estocava seu membro dentro do namorado, tocando por vezes o seu ponto e deixando-o completamente atordoado. Os fios loiros agora estavam completamente para trás, permitindo assim que o moreno tivesse total visualização das expressões de satisfação que ele fazia.

“Tetsu, mais rápido.” pediu entre gemidos, tendo o pedido aceito em questão de segundos. Tetsurou movia-se com mais força e rapidez, escutando os grunhidos do outro se tornarem tão altos que tinha certeza de que ao mais tardar algum vizinho viria reclamar. Kozume embora fosse, na maior parte do tempo alguém calmo e quieto, quando o assunto era a relação sexual dos dois ele se tornava uma pessoa completamente diferente. Havia algo em Kuroo que o deixava relaxado de uma maneira que nenhum outro conseguiria; dizia dessa maneira que não precisava de mais ninguém, muito menos que se permitiria ser de outro alguém. Para ele, somente Tetsurou bastava.

Tomando-o no colo, Kuroo rumou para fora da cama colocando-se de pé com Kozume ainda agarrado ao seu corpo. Seus braços passavam por debaixo das pernas do menor, movendo dessa maneira o corpo dele para baixo de forma com que sua ereção pudesse continuar a penetrá-lo.

“O que você está fazendo, Tetsu?” perguntou Kenma, com os olhos fechados e os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. Sua testa estava colada na de Kuroo, seu gemido continuava na mesma proporção de antes e às vezes conseguia cravar suas unhas contra a pele dele. A situação estava tomando proporções descontroladas, nunca havia sentido tanto prazer quanto sentia naquela noite.

“Estou tentando algo diferente, Kitten.” Ele respondeu com certa dificuldade, mas com um sorriso impregnado nos lábios. Os movimentos continuaram até que Kozume finalmente gozou contra a sua barriga. Ao ver aquilo, o moreno sorriu em total satisfação, passando a movimentá-lo ainda mais rápido do que antes.

Kenma sabia que aquilo era sinal de que o orgasmo dele estava chegando, por isso apenas deitou a cabeça contra o ombro dele e aguardou pacientemente o momento. Quando este por fim chegou, o reconheceu através do gemido desinibido que Kuroo emitira. A sensação de ser preenchido por ele era quente e acolhedora, e logo após isso o moreno se jogou sobre a cama com ele ainda sobre si. 

As mesmas mãos grandes e pesadas de antes agora seguravam o rosto do menor, colocando algumas mechas do cabelo loiro dele atrás da orelha. Dessa forma Kuroo pôde olhar nos olhos de Kenma, beijando-o carinhosamente em seguida até que faltasse fôlego em ambos.

Exaustos, os quatro garotos se limparam e se acomodaram sobre a cama trocando risadas descontraídas. Bokuto deitara a cabeça sobre as pernas de Akaashi enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos cinza que haviam perdido a forma espetada; por outro lado Kenma sentou-se no colo de Kuroo de frente para ele, recostando a cabeça sobre peitoral dele e dedilhando suas costas como costumava fazer todas as vezes depois de transar. Era o momento ideal para que trocassem carícias, dizendo o quanto se amavam através de pequenos e efêmeros toques.

Durante algum tempo os rapazes apenas compartilharam conversas fúteis e riram da situação na qual haviam se metido. Até que, após um breve período de relaxamento, Kenma e Akaashi se beijaram novamente.

Dessa forma, todo o ciclo foi reiniciado.


End file.
